In a known process of the above mentioned type, the step of applying the chemo-mechanical layer preferably includes the steps of degreasing and cleaning the surface of the workpiece, coating the cleaned surface with copper, providing the copper layer with a promotor, and a galvanizing step. Zinc can be replaced by other metals, such as tin, aluminum or cadmium. Such chemo-mechanical plating processes are known from the publication "Mechanical Plating--Die Entwicklung des Verfahrens", U. Meyer in "Galvanotechnik", Eugen G. Lenze Verlag, Vol. 73 (1982), No. 9. The final chromatizing step may be performed, particularly electrolytically, in a conventional manner. There is a need to improve the protection of the workpieces against the so-called "under-corrosion" of such workpieces coated with an anti-corrosive agent in order to effect an improvement in the anti-corrosive properties thereof.